Svarog (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Category:Svarog FamilyCategory:Rod FamilyRod (grandfather); Erce (Gaea, grandmother); Praamzius (father); Sweigsdunka (mother); Perun, Kalvis, Svantovit, Stribog, Svarozvich (sons by Lada); Milda, Ursula (daughters by Lada) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Svarga | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Svarga | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Sky-Father; God of the sun, fire, rain and sky, smith godCategory:Unclassified Deities Themes; Ruler of the Russian GodsCategory:Sun DeitiesCategory:Fire DeitiesCategory:Rain DeitiesCategory:Sky Deities | Education = | Origin = Dieva | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin; George Pérez | First = Thor #300 | First2 = (Behind the scenes) , but the Dievas' entry in states he was present}} | HistoryText = Origins Svarog was the the god of the sun and sky, and the son of Praamzius, then leader of the Dievas pantheon, son of the primordial god Rod. Svarog eventually succeeded to Praamzius. In Slavs myths, Svarog, as the smith god, forged the world. Mating with Lada, he sired Perun, Svantovit, Kalvis, Stribog, Svarozvich, Milda and Ursula. Early years Svarog attributed shares of his power to his sons, but Perun and Svantovit usurped their other brothers' share of powers to gain their father's favor, ultimately turning on each other, with Svarog refusing to involve himself. Perun managed to obtain the largest share of power. In 980 AD, king Vladimir the Great converted to Christianity. The Dievas were forced back to Svarga, as Svarog determined it was in the Dievas' best interest to return to their native realm and cut off most ties with the Earth realm. In 1000 AD, Svarog attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discussed the threat of the Third Host of the Celestials. , but the Dievas' entry in states he was present}} Modern days He attended another Sky-Fathers meeting in Asgard when Thanos assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. The Godheads convened to unite their peoples' might to battle him, but were soon trapped in Asgard as the Bifrost was shattered by Thanos in a burst of rage. | Powers = Svarog presumably possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Dievas. He can control the weather and summon thunderstorms, but he can also carry the power of the sun in his hammer, enabling him to generate great light and heat on the level of a small sun. The purifying effects of which are detrimental to beings of dark intent, such as demons and zombies. Svarog can also strike the Earth with bursts of light and heat. He can cast spells and create inter-dimensional access points to other dimensions. He can bestow shares of his power on at least his sons. In ancient times, Svarog could bind Perun into an amulet and ascend into the heavens on a celestial horse-drawn chariot created from flame. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Svarog carries a mystical hammer, which he uses to channel his power through and direct the precision of his power. He was seen to carry a mass. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * at Marvel Appendix }}